film_punksfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivors- Casting Notice
CASTING NOTICE Hi Tampa! We are making a 3min comedy film called 'Survivors' '''a short comedy about friends on a holiday vacation gone wrong!' We need actors and dslr shooters for 1 day. (Shooting Date TBA!)" Film Punks PROJECT FORMAT '''Runtime(Film)- '''Approx 3 Mins '''Production time- '''Approx 5 Hours '''Cameras- (DSLRs & Compatible Cams) Canon T2i(Base Cam)', Nikon D3200, Nikon D600, ' '''Shooting Specs-' Full HD 1080p/24fps/1 48th FR 'Picture Styles-' Neutral/Flat (Sharp 0, Contrast 0, Saturation 2) 'Shooting Style- ' Handheld (MAX Stability), Mono Pods, Tripods 'Editing Platform-' TBD (probably Premiere Pro) CREW (Available Positions) Survivors will be shot in 1-2 days. The goal is to keep total production time within 5 hours and 1 day. * CAM A- Mike * CAM B- KADE * CAM C- AVAILIBLE * CAM D- AVAILIBLE * CAM E- AVAILIBLE * AUDIO 1- AVAILIBLE * HUB 1- (Carries a laptop/ Field Dumps of footage) AVAILIBLE * TRANSPORT 1- (Transports Actors & Crew between Base and Locations) AVAILIBLE ACTORS (Availible Roles) * Tom (Lead/All Scenes) Age(20's) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Any) is the leader of the group and the lead role. He is strong, independent, and a natural leader. (MUST BE AVAILABLE FOR THE WHOLE DAY) * Dan(Supporting)- Age(20's) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Any) Dan is a little reserved, not quite as outgoing as Tom. He has a dark side to him and doesn't particularly care about others. (MUST BE AVAILABLE FOR THE WHOLE DAY) * John(Supporting)- Age(20's) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Any) John has a supporting role in the group and is good friends with Tom. (MUST BE AVAILABLE FOR THE WHOLE DAY) * Lisa (Supporting)- Age(20's) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Any) Lisa is dating Dan. (May not be needed for the entire day, but should available just in case.) * Marcy (Supporting) Age (20's) Ethnicity (Any) Size (Any) Marcy has a supporting role in the group and may have something going on with John that never fully presents itself. (MUST BE AVAILABLE FOR THE WHOLE DAY) * Jenny (Supporting) Age(20s) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Any) Jenny is a typical Nuclear Family(50's-era) housewife. She is perky, kind, conservative, clean, and well dressed. She is married to Tom (May not be needed for the entire day, but should available just in case.) WARDROBE/ MAKE UP Preferably "nicer" looking clothes that you wouldn't mind being torn or getting dirty/covered in fake blood. Thrift store button-ups, slacks, etc would be perfect. The women should be wearing nicer outfits(again, preferably from a thrift store as it will be dirty and possibly torn) maybe shorts with a decent top, whatever would be worn to a friendly holiday get-together in the summer. Jenny Should be wearing a nice sun dress or something equivlent, she will NOT be getting dirty at all. '''MAKE UP- '''Don't even worry about it. We want everyone besides Jenny to look a hot, humid, well organized mess. We may spray your face with water or gatorade to make you look sweaty. Facial hair is acceptable, women should wear their hair in a pony tail, but definitely not combed or done-up in any way. Jenny should have her hair and make-up done to a style of her choice, as long as it looks neat and pampered. Except for Jenny, show up looking your Saturday-morning-worst! '''CONTACT- Film Punks Actors, Please send us your headshots/photos and resume. Shooters, send us info about your camera, and audio gear, and supports. We will respond to all submitions. And if you have any questions, contact us: * filmpunkscentral@gmail.com * www.facebook.com/filmpunks0 PROJECT PAGES *Script Category:Survivors __FORCETOC__